Metal Chicken
by P'tit Tardigrade
Summary: Car croire que les choses dans le monde peuvent s'améliorer, c'est important. Car l'amitié, c'est trouver quelqu'un d'aussi fou que toi. Car le métal, c'est cool.
1. Bad to the Bone

Cette histoire est un AU dans la mesure où Carrie est dans une classe générale, et non dans une classe professionnel de couture, qu'elle intégrera au cour de sa dernière année au lycée d'Ewen. L'histoire débute 1 ans et demi avant l'évènement de la "Fission".Je parle du Lycée Ewen, car c'est la correspondance française pour "the college" au USA, enfin c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre ^^''. _Les phrases en italiques_ correspondent aux pensées des personnages. Voilà, les référence sont à la fin du chapitre. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Bad to the bone, because George Thorogood rock's!**

* * *

_Et un autre jour en enfer..._

Voilà ce que Carrie White pensait alors que la voiture de sa mère l'amenait irréversiblement vers le lieu de ses souffrances.

Le lycée d'Ewen avait au première allure un aspect accueillant, avec ses murs pêches et ses grands arbres dont la cime verdoyante dépassait des murs d'enceintes. Mais comme les pièges d'une plante carnivore, l'intérieur cachait des milliers de dents d'où sifflaient à son encontre des paroles acérées et acides. Des moqueries, des brimades, des coups.

Carrie ne savait comment espéré qu'un jour cela cesse. Il n'y avait d'espoir pour elle qu'un jour ces tortionnaires se lasse et la laisse en paix. Elle même ne parvenait pas à s'en persuader totalement.

Pourtant, au fond d'elle, elle espérait chaque jour qu'un ami lui soit envoyé du ciel et mette fin à sa solitude. Chaque jour elle priait dieu, de tout son cœur, qu'il lui apporte un ami. Un seul, même imparfait, c'est tout ce qu'elle ne lui demanderait jamais. C'est tout ce qu'elle voulait.

Mais chaque jour ses espoirs étaient déçus, ses prières vaines, et le cauchemar recommençait. Elle ne pouvais qu'espérer se faire oublier des autres, les regardant rires et s'amuser entre eux d'un œil discret et envieux.

La voiture s'arrêta, sa mère remonta son sol de ces mains sèches et l'embrassa. Carrie s'engouffra les yeux au sol dans l'enceinte de l'école, dont elle s'imaginait surmonter des ces lettres:

_**"Carrie, abandonne ici tout espoirs"**_[1]

* * *

- Ah j'abandonne tout espoirs!

Perdu au milieu des élèves qui tourbillonnaient autour d'elle. Cela fessait bien 10 minutes qu'elle tournait en rond à la recherche du secrétariat, sans parvenir à ce retrouver. C'était diront nous, le grand classique, l'étape in-con-tour-nable de tout nouvelle élève débarquant fraîchement dans une nouvelle école.

Finalement, la porte tant rechercher apparu à ses yeux et elle fonça comme un sanglier vers elle, poussant sans ménagement les pauvres élèves sur son chemin._ Quand il y en a marre, il y en a marre!_

Elle se présenta à la secrétaire, qui la détailla d'un œil désapprobateur. _Bah quoi? J'te laisse l'exclusivité de la choucroute blonde, ça devrait te faire plaisir!_ Elle pinça les lèvres, retenant un commentaire. Après elle aller encore se faire taper sur les doigts, et puis elles avaient promis aux Erbter de ne pas faire de grabuge dés le premier jours.

Les formalités remplis, la secrétaire la conduisit à sa classe. Sur le chemin, un graffiti rouge marquer sur les cassiers: CARRIE MANGE DE LA MERDE

Elle le regarda, gardant un silence profond et concentrer. _Ça promet..._

* * *

Le cours d'Anglais se déroulait de manière habituel pour Carrie. C'est-à-dire qu'elle se fessait le plus petite et discrète possible, en essayant de rester sur ses gardes au cas où son voisin de derrière déciderait "encore" de bousculer sa chaise pour la faire tomber. Pendant ce temps le professeur Thomson déblatérerait sur un texte d'un illustre inconnu tout en lançant de temps à autre un regard lubrique à Ruth Gogan, qui mordillait sont stylo avec un air subjectif. Carrie regarda par la fenêtre. C'était le mois d'Octobre, il fessait encore beau pour la saison.

On frappa à la porte.

La secrétaire, une grosse femme qui semblait compenser sa taille avec un dôme imposant de cheveux blond élever comme le mont Olympe au dessus de son crâne, entra. Elle fut suivi par une fille courte-sur-patte et trapu d'un très mauvais genre. Vêtu d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt noire trop grand pour elle, la nouvelle venu se planta à deux pas du bureau du professeur et toisa la classe d'un air terrible et arrogant. Les cheveux bruns qui poussait en herbes folles sur son crâne tombait sur ses épaules et son front, cachant à peine de petit yeux de fouine sombre. Une chaîne pendait de son pantalon, et un petit pin's marquer d'un TS en os était épinglé sur la bretelle de son sac. On aurait dit un de ces types qui rackette les jeunes enfants à la sortie de l'école, et les tapent comme même ensuite pour le plaisir. Des chuchotements s'élevèrent dans la classe.

- Mr Thomson, je vous amène une nouvelle élève. Hum... Veuillez vous présent jeune fille. Termina la secrétaire d'un air pincé.

La nouvelle releva le nez (large et imposant) et s'adressa à la classe avec un sourire en coin.

- J'm'appelle Madeleine Gallus [2]. J'ai seize ans et...j'viens d'Chicago. Et non j'ai jamais vu Al Capone en vrai, désolé les gars. Elle ricana un peu, la classe l'accompagna. La nouvelle parlait avec un accent léger et indéfinissable.

Le brouhaha dans la classe s'intensifia. Cette nouvelle avait l'air cool, elle venait de la ville, même si elle était habiller comme un punk. Carrie savait qu'elle ne devait pas juger les gens par leurs apparences, la bible l'interdisait, mais cette fille ne lui inspirait vraiment rien de bien. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle aller causer bien du grabuge.

Le professeur tapa plusieurs coup sur son bureau:

- Bien bien silence maintenant. Mlle Gallus, veuillez vous asseoir, le cour reprend immédiatement. Vous resterait à la fin de la classe pour que nous voyons pour le rattrapage des cours que vous avait manquer.

- Ok. Répondit-elle simplement en parcourant la classe du regard, cherchant un endroit où s'asseoir.

Carrie frissonna. La nouvelle venait de braquer ses yeux sur elle avec une féroce détermination. Se ratatinant sur elle même, Carrie blêmit sensiblement alors que la délinquante se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers elle. _Non pitié tout mais pas ça! Pourquoi fallait il que le destin s'acharne ainsi contre elle, pourquoi fallait-il que cette autre version de Chris Hargensen._ Elles étaient physiquement très différentes, mais ce regard de prédateur, froid et déterminé, était exactement le même.

Elle s'arrêta devant la chaise libre et sourit à Carrie.

- Je peut m'asseoir?

Et avant que Carrie ait put répondre elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur la chaise qui grinça sous le poing. Un silence lourd et consterner remplit la salle.

...Un ange passa...

Puis le cour reprit. Les chuchotements aussi. Carrie regarder devant elle, le regard inexpressif, bovin. Elle tentait d'ignorer la dangereuse présence à côté d'elle.

- Hé, hé! Pssss!

_...Ça risque d'être difficile..._

Carrie tourna lentement la tête vers elle, et lui lança un regard craintif. Madeleine la regardait avec insistance, deux yeux vert bouteille brillant de malice, enfoncés profondément dans leurs orbites.

- Comment tu t'appelle? Chuchota-t-elle, en jetant un coup d'œil discret au professeur, qui avait le dos tourné.

Carrie se recroquevilla sur elle même. Elle fit par lâcher comme un couinement.

- C...C...Carrie Whi...White. Elle entendit les ricanements de son voisin de derrière et se renforgea. Le regard de sa voisine se fit dure, pendant une fraction de seconde, puis elle lui fit un grand sourire.

- Moi tu peut m'appeler Maddy! Enchanté! S'exclama-t-elle en lui tendant une main, dont l'avant bras était recouvert d'un bandeau noire avec une crois blanche dessus.

Sa déclaration fut accueillit par un regard inexpressif._ Pourquoi faire cela? Allez-t-elle aussi la persécuter comme tout les autres? Était-ce là une autre manière de lui faire de la peine? Vouloir faire amie-amie afin de mieux la poignarder dans le dos? Ça ne marcherait pas, on lui avait déjà fait le coup, on lui avait déjà fait enduré tout ce qui était possible..._

Le sourire de sa voisine retomba un peu. Elle retira sa main. Avait-elle l'air...peinée? Madeleine marmonna quelque chose et se retourna sur son bureau afin d'écouter le cours. Les yeux sur sa feuille, Carrie sentait son cœur se geler un peu plus. _Cette fille, si elle essayer d'être vraiment sympathique avec elle? Avait-elle réussit à, une fois de plus tout gâcher? Non, de toute façon, même si elle voulais se montrer gentil avec elle, dés que la classe se finirait mes autres irait lui dire qui elle était et elle ne lui adresserait plus la parole. Avec un peu de chance. Sinon elle resterait assise ici pour mieux la persécuter._

Le cour prit fin.

* * *

[1]: Dans la _Divine Comédie_ de Dante, la porte de l'enfer est surmontée de ces mots "**Voyageur, abandonne ici tout espoirs**"

[2]: Gallus, c'est le nom de genre latin des poulets domestiques. D'où le titre!


	2. Bad Reputation

Et me revoilà! J'avais oublier de préciser, le rating (ça s'écrie comme ça?) T pour le langage de chartier de nos chers lycéens! Ah ne mentez pas, on la tous fait ! Allez, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Bad Reputation, because Joan Jett rock's !**

* * *

Dés que la sonnerie retentit, un brouhaha assourdissant s'éleva. Les élèves s'engouffrèrent dans la porte d'entrée comme des poissons relâchés à la mer, ou comme des moutons poursuivit par un chien enragé, ça dépend des avis.

Carrie fut une des premières a disparaître de la classe. Madeleine n'eut même pas le temps de cligner des yeux qu'elle s'était volatilisée.

_Ça s'annonçait compliqué..._

Elle attendit que le chahut se calme et se dirigea vers le prof, qui discutait avec une fille, gloussait allègrement, fessant trembler ça poitrine dodu couverte par ce qui semble être la tenu officiel du club des filles-de-future-petite-vertus. Maddy toussota, interrompant leurs discutions sur il-est-préférable-de-ne-pas-savoir-quoi. Mr Thomson parut confus.

- Ah Madeleine oui. Voici le travail que nous avons effectué jusqu'ici, tu aura à rattraper se que tu n'aura pas vu à Chicago. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de ça personnellement, il te faudra travailler seule. Demande de l'aide à tes camarades si tu a des soucis. Il ricana un peu. Enfin peut être pas à Carrie White ce serait compliqué pour elle de ... Il ne termina pas ça phrase face au regard sérieux et inquisiteur que lui lançait son élève au nez de vautour.

- ...Je vous laisse...

- Her, oui, bien sûr...laisse nous, her, oui... Bafouilla-t-il, mal à laisse sous se regard persistant.

Il se tourna vers Ruth et lui fit un sourire langoureux

- Où en étions nous Mlle Gogan?

Maddy entendit pouffer comme une pouffe dans son dos et ne se retint pas pour courir à toute jambe en dehors de la salle, mettant le plus de distance possible entre ces gens et elle.

- Uuuuuh je veux effacer ça de ma mémoire! Ce type est un vrai pédophile. J'en ait la chaire de poule! Marmonna-t-elle alors qu'elle trottinait dans les couloirs, à la recherche de la cafétéria.

Alors qu'elle parcourait hasardeusement les couloirs, suivant aléatoirement les flux d'élèves, des voix l'interpellèrent.

- Et toi, Madeleine! La nouvelle!

Elle se retourna pour faire face à un groupe de filles, dont certaines, elle se le rappelait vaguement, fessait partie de sa classe. Elles avaient un air conspirateur et l'étiquette pimbêches populaires épinglé sur leurs fronts. Maddy les jaugea d'un regard méfiant.

- Quoi? Lâcha-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, avant de s'adoucir un peu.

_Fait un effort_, se brimada-t-elle,_ fait un effort elles ne sont peut être pas ce de quoi elles ont l'air. Ah misère, je les entends déjà beugler que c'est un comportement inacceptable. Ras-le-bol de se faire engueuler._ Elle tenta un sourire contrit:

- Je veux dire, c'est bien moi. Que ce passe-t-il?

Une des filles, brune et toute pomponné, souleva un sourcil délicatement dessiné. Une petite mou arrogante se forma sur ses lèvres rouges brillantes.

- On voulait te parler de Carrie White, vu que tu es nouvelle tu n'es pas encore au courant et ça excuserait le faite que tu te soit assis à côté d'elle. Tu savais pas en même temps. Et elle poussa un petit rire haut percher, suivit par ça petite troupe de groupies.

Maddy força un peu plus son sourire, ressemblant d'avantage à une grimace. _Ah bah voilà ça m'apprendra à vouloir écouter les ordres..._

La fille poursuivit.

- Cette petite merde se croit mieux que tout le monde, a crier partout que tout le monde brûlera en enfer sauf elle et sa môman chérie. Tu ferai mieux de t'en méfier, elle pourrait te jouer un mauvais tour ou pire, te contaminer avec son mauvais goût vestimentaire. Et la fille brune éclat d'un rire sordide. Les autres filles derrières suivirent, avec pour certaine un peu moins d'entrain.

Maddy inspira profondément afin de se tempéré, mes ses sourcils s'agitaient avec l'air de dire "Non mais qu'est ce que t'attend?! Cogne !". Voyant que la nouvelle ne participait pas à l'hilarité générale, la brune calma ses gloussement et la fixa d'un air mécontent. Un long sourire mauvais s'étira sur ses lèvres.

- Enfin pour ce qui est du goût vestimentaire... Les sourcils de Maddy frétillèrent incontrôlablement,« Mais colle lui un pain dans la gueule bordel de merde ! ». Mais je suis charitable, tu sais. Il est de notre devoir de te donner de bon conseil, à toi qui vient d'arriver. Tu ne connais pas encore les règles internes de ce lycée. Tu pourrai vite faire des erreurs qui te conduirait au rang des gens peu fréquentable. Mais toi qui vient de la ville doit pouvoir comprendre cela...

- Ouai ouai je comprend tout t'a fait. Et vous toutes vous faites partie des gens fréquentable. Elle les pointa tour à tour du doigts et ricana. _Chez moi on appel ça autrement..._Maddy se tapa fortement l'estomac. Bon bah c'est pas que je m'emmerde mais j'ai faim moi!

Et sans un regard de plus, elle tourna les talons et trottina tranquillement vers la cafétéria. Le groupe de filles derrière elle la regardèrent disparaître dans la foule d'un air atterré. La fille brune reprit contenance la première.

- ...Je rêve où cette salope vient de nous snober?!

* * *

Assise seule au milieu d'une table vide, la plus proche de la sortie, Carrie contemplait d'un œil sinistre son plateau dont la nourriture graisseuse lui paressait bien terne. Un type de seconde année lui avait prit son dessert du plateau et l'avait jeté à la poubelle. Lui et ses amis continuaient de rire dans son dos, elle n'avait pas besoin de les voir pour savoir qu'ils fessaient à son encontre des gestes injurieux. Sa mère ne voulais pas qu'elle mange à la cafétéria avec les autres, mais Carrie avait insistée difficilement, voulant, juste pour un peu, faire comme tout le monde.

Pas moment elle regrettait vraiment ça décision...Sans cesse bousculée dans la file, on la montrait du doigts, on lui volait ça nourriture, on lui riait au nez. C'était une tourmenta sans répit. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir se qu'ils allaient décider de lui faire subir la minute d'après et cette incertitude la plongeait dans un état de fébrilité permanente. Parfois il lui parvenait que la vie serait beaucoup plus belle si tout ces gens cessaient tout simplement d'exister, si des milliers de lames sortaient des Enfers pour les transpercer, les réduire en masse sanglante. Ce serait bien. Et elle serait enfin seul.

SEUL. SEUL. SEUL. SEUL

- Je peux m'asseoir?

Carrie releva brusquement la tête. Madeleine se tenait debout devant elle, son plateau repas dans les mains. Elle la regarder avec une expression de curiosité simplette, ignorant le regard sombre et méfiant que lui lançait Carrie.

Un fois de plus, Maddy n'attendit pas qu'on lui réponde pour poser son plateau en face de Carrie et s'asseoir lourdement. Dans un geste nerveux et décousus, Carrie se décala d'un rangé, pour ce retrouver au bord de la table, le plus loin possible d'elle. Maddy ne donna même pas l'impression de remarquer cette tentative d'éloignement et se lança dans un joyeux babillage:

- Ah bon sang j'ai bien cru ne jamais trouver cette maudite cantine. Et sérieux quand je vois se qu'il nous serve j'me d'mande si ça valait bien la peine. Hé hé mais comme on dit, quand on à faim, on a faim! Ouh regarde j'ai réussi à piquer deux beignet en plus! Allez tient faut partager s=ce butin d'guerre comme il se doit!

Et sur ces paroles elle envoyant devant le plateau de Carrie un des beignets sous sachet plastique qui constituait le dessert. La petite blonde n'avait pas écoutée la moitié de ce qu'elle avait dit, trop abasourdie. Elle fixa le gâteau industrielle comme s'il allait lui exploser à la figure à tout instant. Carrie regarda Maddy d'un air incertain.

- Bah quoi, t'aime pas les beignés? Demanda-t-elle, en s'agitant, mal assise sur son banc.

Carrie poussa un soupir fébrile afin de chasser la nervosité qui lui rongeait les veines. Autant en finir tout de suite.

- L...laisse moi parlais avec Chris tout à l'heure, je t'ai vu. Je sais qu...que...que tu essaie de te moquer de moi. Ça ne marche pas. Alors laisse moi. Elle aurait voulut que ça voix soit plus affirmer et tranchante, mais tout ce qu'elle parvint a sortir était un flux de parole strident et hacher, comme les plaintes d'un animal blessé.

Au lieux de partir, ou de lui lancer son plat en sauce avant se lever en riant que Carrie White était une pauvre cruche, comme elle s'y attendait, Madeleine fronça les sourcils d'un air confus.

- Hein? Euh...Non, pourquoi tu dit ça? Et puis c'est qui Chris? Elle se gratta le bouton d'acnés qui ornait son menton d'un air pensif, avant de s'écriait: Ah oui je sais! Tu parle du hangars à phallus de tout à l'heure! Elle se mit a rire devant l'air effarée de Carrie. Ah ah, bah quoi ce sont des mots du dictionnaire! Et je suis certainement pas la seule à le penser.

La tête baisser, ne sachant pas quoi penser de la tournure des événement mais toujours méfiante, elle se contenta de dire lentement:

- Elle pourrait t'attirait beaucoup d'ennuis...

Maddy renifla avec ironie et qui lui fit relever la tête curieusement. L'espace d'un instant, un feu soudain et dévastateur semblât embrasser les yeux verts de son interlocuteur. Un colère et une conviction si puissante qu'elle pourrait incinéré un armé entière.

- Si c'est le prix à payer pour être libre de ce que l'on pense, il n'y a pas d'hésitation à avoir. Tonna-t-elle.

Et puis le feu s'éteignit. Comme si rien de c'était passée elle ricana et se tapa sur le ventre.

- Ah ah, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai faim! Allez! A la bouffe! Et avec ces paroles elle se mit à engloutir voracement son repas, en fessant beaucoup de bruit et en brassant beaucoup d'air.

La petite blonde commença également à manger. Son plat avait refroidit, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle était trop chambouler par tout cela que manger des asticots ne l'aurait même pas chiffonner. Qu'elle que chose en elle était en train de naître. Elle eu presque envie de sourire.

Carrie remarqua que les rires moqueurs des garçons derrières avait diminuer.

_Ou était ce elle qui les entendait moins?_

* * *

Mh, c'était pas un chapitre très très long, faudra que je fasse mieux la prochaine fois ^^

Oui je sais le faite d'avoir mit en genre "Friendship" casse un peu tout le suspens de savoir si elles vont devenir amies ou non, mais bon, j'essaie de développer un peu leurs amitiés naissantes ^^.


End file.
